Forbidden Route into Nightmare
by DJ-san
Summary: Kematian merupakan mimpi buruk yang paling buruk bagi semua orang, tetapi gadis itu menggunakan mimpi buruk untuk memuaskan batinnya sendiri yang telah terluka sejak sebuah tragedi menimpa keluarganya. Cinta terlarangnya pada kakak kandungnya sendiri membuatnya semakin gila dan hilang arah. Apakah yang akan ia lakukan dengan rencana mimpi buruknya itu? Untuk IVFA Periode 3: Mimpi.


**Ohisashiburi ne, minna-san! Ini kali pertamanya aku ngikut lomba IVFA sekaligus kali pertamanya melakukan collab fic bersama teman sesama author saya, Fallingtotheground. Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya saya ucapkan padanya. ^_^**

**Di tengah musim ulangan seperti ini teryata memang tidak mudah menyelesaikan sebuah fanfic dalam waktu singkat, sukur-sukur selesai deh… Tapi puji Tuhan, fanfic ini bisa selesai 'mepet waktu'. Ahahaha…**

**Tema IVFA kali ini adalah "Mimpi". Kalau dipikir lebih jauh, mimpi tidak selalu indah, adapula yang namanya mimpi buruk. Mimpi itu juga bukan sekedar kata benda saja, melainkan bisa berupa kata sifat maupun kata kerja, tergantung bagaimana kita mengartikannya. Maka dari itu, "Mimpi" disini kami artikan sebagai "Impian" dan juga "Mimpi buruk", dan kedua tema itu jika digabungkan dapat menghasilkan fanfic yang berjudul "Forbidden Route into Nightmare" ini yang menggambarkan penyalah-artian cinta yang berujung kepada tragedi (mimpi buruk).**

**So, let's check it out!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**.**

**.**

**DJ-san & Fallingtotheground presents…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Forbidden Route into Nightmare**

* * *

_Aku terlahir di sebuah kecil yang sangat bahagia. Aku, otou-san, okaa-san, dan juga onii-san kesayanganku. Kedua orang tua sangat menyayangi kami, membuatku hangat berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Namun sebuah tragedi mimpi buruk mengubah segalanya…_

**-Flash back-**

_Miku's POV_

"Otou-san, siapa tante itu?" tanyaku ketika menemukan otou-san sedang bermesraan dengan seorang wanita jalang di ruang tamu.

"Hatsune-san, siapa anak ini? Dia anakmu?"

Wanita jalang itu nampak kaget melihatku tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Reaksi otou-san pun sama seperti dia dan segera beranjak dari sofa yang tengah ia duduki.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar…" ujar otou-san sembari menarik tanganku dan memaksaku untuk kembali ke kamar. Aku yang saat itu berumur enam tahun tentunya kebingungan dengan sikap otou-san yang mendadak berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Saat di dalam kamar, otou-san menunjukkan air muka yang sangat menyeramkan. Amarah dan kebencian terpancarkan dari sorotan matanya terhadapku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan keluar dari kamarmu! Dasar anak tak tahu diri!" hujat otou-san sambil menampar wajahku keras-keras. Setelah itu ia keluar dari kamar dan mengunciku dari luar. Aku dikurung dalam kamarku sendiri, oleh otou-san sendiri.

"Otou-san! Otou-san jahat! Jangan kunci Miku!" seruku dari dalam sambil menangis dan menggedor-gedor pintu, sementara otou-san sendiri sudah pergi bersama wanita jalang tersebut meninggalkan rumah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara Mikuo-nii yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya.

"TADAIMA!"

Biasanya aku selalu membalas salamnya dengan senyum lebar saat ia baru pulang sekolah, namun tidak untuk kali ini, karena aku sudah terlalu lelah akan kejadian pada siang hari itu. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya berisak-tangis di dalam kamar.

_End of Miku's POV_

_._

_Author's POV_

"Eh, ke mana orang-orang?" gumam Mikuo bingung karena tidak ada orang di dalam rumah. Bahkan Miku pun yang biasa menyambutnya saat baru pulang sekolah pun tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"Otou-san! Miku-chan!" ia mencoba memanggil sekali lagi namun tetap tidak ada yang menjawab. "Hei, apa ada orang di rumah!?"

Setelah memanggil beberapa kali, akhirnya terdengarlah suara tangisan seorang gadis kecil dari dalam kamar.

"Huaaa... Onii-chan... Hiks hiks..."

Mikuo yang mengenali suara itu pun sontak langsung kaget ketika mengetahui adik kecilnya itu sedang menangis sendiri di dalam kamar. "Miku-chan!?" Ia pun memutar kenop pintu kamar Miku, tetapi pintu itu ternyata terkunci.

"Miku-chan! Buka pintunya!" Ia menggedor-gedor pintu itu dengan panik.

"Tidak bisa... otou-san mengunciku dari luar... Huaaaa…" isak Miku dari dalam kamar terkunci itu.

Mikuo yang telah mendengarkan alasan terkuncinya Miku pun merasa terkejut lagi, tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya barusan. "E-eh? Otou-san?"

"T-tunggu sebentar, biar kucari kuncinya!" Ia mulai mencari" kunci kamar Miku di seluruh sudut ruangan, tapi tak kunjung ia temukan. "Cih, di mana kuncinya...?"

Karena tetap tidak bisa menemukan kunci untuk membuka pintu kamar Miku, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke depan kamar Miku.

"Miku-chan, menjauhlah dari pintu! Aku akan mendobraknya!" serunya dari luar.

"Unn…" Miku menyingkir dari pintu yang akan didobrak itu jauh-jauh.

Mikuo pun mengambil ancang-ancang dan lalu mulai mendobrak pintu itu. Sekali itu gagal. Tak menyerah ia mendobraknya lagi, tetapi tetap saja gagal. Ia sudah mulai kelelahan.

"Onii-chan... percuma saja, tidak bisa," dari dalam kamar, Miku kembali menangis tersedu-sedu.

" Tidak Miku-chan... Aku akan membukakan pintunya untukmu..." ucap Mikuo tak kenal kata menyerah. Ia mencobanya sekali lagi dan ternyata berhasil. Pintu pun terbuka.

"Onii-chan! Hueeee... " isak Miku sambil memeluk Mikuo erat-erat. "Otou-san jahat! Miku benci otou-san!"

"Miku-chan, tenang, onii-chan di sini…" ucap Mikuo balas memeluk Miku, membelai rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan juga menyeka air mata Miku.

"Kalau kamu sudah tenang onii-chan akan membelikanmu es krim," hibur Mikuo sambil tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambut Miku kembali.

"Unn..." Miku mengangguk dengan mata masih berkaca-kaca.

Teringat perkataan Miku tadi berkaitan dengan ayah mereka, sekaligus penyebab dari terkuncinya Miku di dalam kamarnya sendiri, Mikuo pun berniat untuk mempertanyakan hal itu lebih lanjut kepada Miku.

"Nah, ayo ceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi…" ujar Mikuo.

"Tadi aku melihat otou-san mesra-mesraan sama tante-tante jelek! Padahal kan otou-san sudah punya okaa-san…" jelas Miku singkat yang makin membuat Mikuo tidak mengerti.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" ujarnya kebingungan.

"Otou-san sekarang suka main sama tante-tante lain selain okaa-san!" tegas Miku lagi.

" Tante-tante?" Mikuo berusaha berpikir rasional. "Maksudmu apa, Miku-chan? Onii-chan tidak mengerti," ujarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Otou-san selingkuh!" tegas Miku sekali lagi, kali ini langsung _to the point_. Mendengarnya tentu membuat Mikuo syok setengah mati.

"Eh!? Selingkuh!? Jangan bercanda, Miku-chan!" serunya tidak percaya.

"Masa Miku bohong sih? Miku liat sendiri tadi otou-san sama tante itu di ruang tamu, terus Miku dikunciin di kamar!" jelas Miku menceritakan kronologi singkatnya.

Mikuo berpikir sejenak, kemudian angkat bicara lagi, "Lalu sekarang otou-san ada di mana?

"Ya Miku gak tau... otou-san gak kelihatan lagi setelah itu..." ujar Miku miris dan sekarang Mikuo merasa bersalah karena sudah menanyakan hal itu.

"Souka... Hmm… Miku-chan, kamu sudah makan siang?" tanya Mikuo, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tepat setelah Mikuo bertanya soal makan siang, terdengar suara perut Miku yang sudah kelaparan.

_Kruyuuuk~_

"Uhm… belum…" jawab Miku sambil meringis. Mikuo tertawa melihat tingkah Miku yang lucu.

"Ya sudah, onii-chan buatkan omelet, mau?" tanya Mikuo lagi kepada adik kecilnya itu.

"Mau!" jawab Miku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

_End of Author's POV_

.

_Miku's POV_

Malam harinya, okaa-san sudah pulang dari kantor. Seperti biasa ia mengajak kami untuk makan malam bersama.

"Miku, Mikuo, cepat turun, makan malam sudah siap!" panggil ibu dari dapur.

"Baik, okaa-san!" seruku dari lantai dua. Aku pun turun ke dapur, disusul oleh Mikuo-nii.

"Otou-san di mana?" tanya okaa-san pada kami berdua. Aku yang saat itu masih sangat polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menceritakan kejadian tadi siang yang sebenarnya saja tanpa memikirkan perasaan okaa-san setelah mendengarnya.

"Okaa-san, tadi siang Miku lihat otou-san sedang mesra-mesraan sama tante-tante lain… Otou-san menyebalkan! Masa sehabis itu Miku dikunciin dalam kamar!"

"M-Miku…!" tegur Mikuo-nii panik. Ia nampak sedikit menyesal karena lupa mengingatkanku agar tidak langsung memberitahu okaa-san mengenai kejadian tadi siang itu. Tapi okaa-san sudah terlanjur mendengarnya, jadi apa boleh buat?

"APA!? " seru okaa-san kaget bukan main. "Mikuo! Apa benar yang dikatakan Miku!?"

"Ah... i-itu..." gumam Mikuo-nii. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Okaa-san tenang saja, Miku pasti akan menghukum otou-san setelah ini!" seruku tanpa tanggung-tanggung, sementara okaa-san sudah berjalan meninggalkan meja makan, dan lalu meninggalkan rumah.

"O-okaa-san!?" seru Mikuo-nii sambil mengejar okaa-san keluar rumah. Aku pun ikut mengejarnya. "Okaa-san! Tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba okaa-san berbalik dan membentak kami, "TETAP DI RUMAH DAN JANGAN KELUAR!"

"B-baik…" karena ngeri, Mikuo-nii langsung berbalik lalu membawaku masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, tapi aku malah memberontak dan mulai menangis.

"Tapi Miku mau ikut…!" seruku padanya.

"Miku-chan, ayo kita makan…" ia bersikeras menarikku kembali ke ruang makan, tetapi aku malah semakin memberontak dan meronta-ronta.

"Gak mau! Miku mau ikut okaa-san!"

Karena sikapku yang keras kepala itu lah, akhirnya onii-san berjongkok di hadapanku, menatap mataku dalam-dalam dan lalu menasihatiku lagi, sementara aku terdiam sejenak sambil menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah.

"Dengar... Miku-chan anak baik, kan...?" Ia berusaha tersenyum meskipun hatinya terasa berat.

"I-iya…" aku mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang kita makan lalu tidur ya… Nanti pasti otou-san dan okaa-san pulang…" lanjutnya lagi sambil membelai kepalaku dengan sabar.

"Baik, onii-chan…" ucapku dengan tersenyum pahit.

_End of Miku's Pov_

_._

_Author's POV_

Setelah mereka selesai makan dan sudah saatnya Miku tidur. Di kamarnya sendiri, Miku sudah berbaring di kasur dengan selimut yang sudah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang mungil. Sementara Mikuo masih berada disana untuk mengucapkan selamat malam kepada adik kecilnya.

"Nah, ayo tidur…" ucap Mikuo di sebelah tempat tidur Miku.

"Unn… Oyasuminasai…" ucap Miku sambil menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Oyasuminasai…" balas Mikuo sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Miku yang sudah bersembunyi di balik selimut. Kemudian ia mematikan lampu kamar Miku, lalu keluar dan menutup pintu. Sementara itu, Mikuo sendiri masih menunggu kedua orangtuanya pulang.

Saat tengah malam, ayah dan ibu mereka sudah tiba di rumah dengan membawa atmosfer yang tidak menyenangkan dan penuh dengan kebencian. Mereka bertengkar sangat hebat hingga suara teriakan mereka terdengar ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Dasar pengkhianat! Dahulu kau bilang akulah satu-satunya wanita yang ada di hatimu, sekarang kau malah bersenang-senang bersama wanita malam itu!" bentak sang ibu kepada suaminya yang telah berselingkuh itu.

"Siapa yang berkhianat!? Aku hanya pergi bersama teman lama!" bentak sang suami tak mau mengalah.

"Teman lama, hah? Miku-chan yang bilang sendiri kalau kau bersama dengan wanita jalang itu bermesraan di ruang tamu! Kau pikir anak sekecil itu bisa mengarang kebohongan?!" ujar sang ibu seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah lantai dua, tempat dimana kamar Miku berada.

"Ah, kau terlalu memikirkan kata-kata Miku! Anak-anak mana mengerti apa yang dilakukan orang dewasa!? Sudahlah aku lelah, besok aku harus bekerja!" ujar sang suami yang hendak masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan istrinya.

Masih belum puas memarahinya, sang istripun mencegatnya lagi, "Dengarkan aku dulu! Kau butuh bukti lain? Bajumu itu ada noda lipstik! Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yg kau lakukan di belakangku selama ini?"

Karena kesal, sang suami itu pun memukul wajah istrinya dengan keras. "Berisik kau! Kau sendiri setiap hari tidak di rumah, asik berkencan dengan klien-klienmu bukan!?" bentaknya kasar.

"Aku bekerja dengan serius! Aku bahkan tidak punya banyak waktu beristirahat! Ini semua demi keluarga kita! Aku tidak bersenang" dengan mereka seperti yang kau lakukan dengan wanita jalang itu!" balas bentak sang istri sembari memegangi wajahnya yang memanas dan perih akibat tamparan keras yang barusan ia terima itu.

" BERISIK!" bentak sang suami sambil kembali memukul wajah istrinya, lebih keras. "AKU JUGA BEKERJA DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH DEMI KELUARGA INI BODOH! DAN SEKARANG KAU MEMPERMASALAHKAN HAL-HAL SEMACAM INI!?"

Sang istri juga membalas bentakan itu dengan penuh emosi dan berlinang air mata. "TENTU SAJA INI MASALAH BESAR! KAU SUDAH MENGUNCI ANAK BUNGSU KITA DI DALAM KAMAR SETELAH KAU TERTANGKAP SEDANG BERMESRAAN DENGAN WANITA JALANG ITU!" bentaknya.

"ITU SALAHNYA SENDIRI! SUDAH KUKATAKAN AKU SEDANG BEKERJA TAPI DIA MALAH MENGGANGGUKU! KAMU PIKIR MENJAGANYA TIDAK MELELAHKAN!? SUDAH BAGUS HARI INI AKU SETUJU UNTUK BEKERJA DI RUMAH KARENA MIKU TIDAK BISA MASUK SEKOLAH! DASAR ISTRI TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!" sang suami memukul istrinya lagi, masih merasa tidak bersalah.

"JANGAN MEMUKULKU TERUS! TAK KUSANGKA TERNYATA KAU SEKASAR INI TERHADAP WANITA!" sang istri meringis.

"ARRGH… TERSERAH KAU SAJA! AKU MAU TIDUR!" sang suami pun akhirnya berjalan masuk ke kamar dan membiarkan sang istri memaki-makinya dari luar.

"SUAMI TIDAK TAHU DIRI!" seru sang istri yang membuat anak-anaknya terbangun.

_End of Author's POV_

_._

_Miku's POV_

"Umm... aku mendengar suara otou-san dan okaa-san…" gumamku dari dalam kamar. Aku pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Okaa-san..! Otou-san sudah pulang?"

Saat aku mencari mereka, tiba-tiba otou-san lewat dari depanku dan menabrakku lalu mendorongku dengan kasar hingga aku terjatuh. "MINGGIR, DASAR ANAK BRENGSEK!" serunya padaku. Wajahnya penuh kemarahan.

"Gyaaa... otou-san!" erangku ketakutan.

"Cukup sampai disitu! Perilakumu terhadap anak kita sudah keterlaluan!" seru okaa-san, hendak melabrak otou-san.

"APA MAU KALIAN HAH!?" bentak otou-san seraya memukul dinding.

"Aku ingin kau menyesali perbuatanmu yang kotor itu! Bermain dengan wanita jalang, memukul wanita, dan menyakiti anak-anak! Kau sungguh tidak tahu diri!" seru okaa-san sambil menampar otou-san.

"...Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kita cerai saja," tegas otou-san tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"…Apa katamu? Cerai? KAU KIRA DENGAN BERCERAI SEMUA MASALAH AKAN SELESAI, HAH?!" okaa-san terlihat kaget setengah mati akibatnya.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan racauanmu. Sudahlah ini memang yang terbaik," ungkap otou-san lagi, makin tidak mempedulikan perasaan keluarganya saat itu.

"Tu-tunggu… tunggu dulu…" okaa-san dilemma dan akhirnya menangis. "Jadi maksudmu kau akan meninggalkan kepentingan keluarga ini demi kepentinganmu sendiri? Orang macam apa kau ini…?!"

Sementara itu Mikuo-nii sudah terlihat kaget bukan main ketika melihat pertengkaran orangtuanya dari atas tangga.

"Otou-san… Okaa-san…" gumamnya sambil berjalan menghampiri kedua orangtua kami.

"Hentikan… kalian nggak boleh bertengkar…" aku pun mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bisa-bisanya kalian bertengkar seperti ini di hadapan anak kalian sendiri? Orangtua macam apa kalian ini…?" ujar nii-san sembari menarikku mendekat ke arahnya.

"Suamiku, kau lihat mereka...? Mereka masih membutuhkanmu apapun yg terjadi. Ke-kenapa kau yg sekarang begitu egois? KENAPA…!" seru okaa-san lagi, berharap otou-san akan mengubah keputusannya.

"Omong kosong…" umpat otou-san sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia keluar dengan membawa beberapa koper berisi pakaian dan barng-barang berharga lain miliknya. Tentunya kami semua tahu apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Otou-san!" Mikuo-nii tercekat.

"Suami!" okaa-san pun demikian.

"Otou-san… huaaa…" aku pun langsung berlari menghampiri otou-san lalu memeluknya kakinya erat-erat. "Jangan tinggalkan kami…" ucapku sambil terisak.

Otou-san tak sedikit pun memnunjukkan ekspresi kesedihan ataupun menyesal. Ia malah melepasku dengan paksa, lalu keluar beserta koper-koper bawaannya itu."Surat cerainya akan kusampaikan beberapa hari lagi. Sudah ya."

Setelah berkata demikian, otou-san pun langsung pergi dan meninggalkan kami semua, keluarganya.

"Otou-san...! Otou-san, apa maksudmu!?" seru Mikuo-nii sambil mengejar otou-san, sementara okaa-san hanya bisa terisak sambil memelukku.

"Maafkan okaa-san, Miku-chan…" gumam okaa-san masih memelukku erat.

"Okaa-san… huaaa… Otou-san tidak akan kembali lagi…" tangisku di pelukan okaa-san.

_End of Miku's POV_

_._

_Author's POV_

"OTOU-SAN!" terdengar suara Mikuo yang masih meneriaki ayahnya; sedangkan sang ayah dengan tetap bersikap acuh, memanggil taksi yang lewat tanpa melirik Mikuo sedikitpun.

"OTOU-SAN MAU KABUR KE MANA KAU!?" seru Mikuo sambil menarik lengan ayahnya, tetapi kemudian sang ayah mendorong Mikuo dengan kasar. Setelah itu sang ayah menutup pintu dan taksi pun melesat dengan cepat, meninggalkan Mikuo.

"OTOU-SAN!" teriak Mikuo seraya menangis.

Keesokan harinya, tragedi yang lebih miris lagi pun terjadi…

" Onii-chan!" pekik Miku yang sedang menatap seram ke bawah balkon. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Miku-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Mikuo segera menghampiri Miku.

"O-okaa-san… melompat dari balkon lantai tiga ke bawah… dan sekarang keadaannya jadi mengerikan…" Miku terisak.

Terlihat dari bawah, tubuh sang ibu sudah remuk bersimbah darah. Mikuo juga syok ketika melihat hal mengerikan itu di depan matanya sendiri.

"O-okaa-san…" gumam Mikuo bergemetar hebat. "OKAA-SAAANNN!" ia langsung berlari turun menuju tubuh ibunya yang tak lagi bernyawa, sedangkan Miku bahkan tidak berani turun kebawah selangkah pun sama sekali.

"Ini terlalu kejam…" ungkap Miku depresi.

"OKAA-SAN! KENAPA OKAA-SAN MELAKUKAN INI!? BUKANKAH KITA HARUS TETAP BERJUANG MESKI TANPA OTOU-SAN!?" raung Mikuo di samping tubuh ibunya, tapi tentunya sang ibu tidak akan menjawabnya lagi sepatah katapun. Mikuo kemudian melihat tangan sang ibu yang sedang menggenggam sesuatu; sepucuk surat. Isinya berbunyi demikian, "Mimpi yang indah menjadi buruk dalam kenyataan. Jika aku tidak bisa memperoleh arti dari hidup ini lewat mimpi indah itu, mengapa tidak kudapatkan mimpi yang buruk saja?" Memang sulit dimengerti artinya bagi orang yang sudah membacanya.

Mikuo mengambil surat itu lalu menyimpannya dalam sakunya. Tak lama kemudian, tetangga yang melihat kejadian tragis itu segera mengerumun, kemudian polisi dan ambulans juga ikut datang. Mayat ibunya kemudian diangkut untuk diautopsi. Sementara itu Mikuo menunggu di rumah dengan banyak tetangga yang menjaganya dan Miku. Miku masih terlihat depresi atas kejadian pada hari itu.

"...Miku-chan..." panggil Mikuo khawatir sambil menyentuh tangan Miku lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"...Onii-chan... okaa-san pasti sangat sedih. Miku bisa mengerti perasaan okaa-san… Miku benci otou-san! Suatu hari Miku pasti membalas perbuatannya setimpal…" ucap Miku dengan intonasi yang datar dan dingin.

"Jangan seperti itu... Meskipun ia sudah bersikap jahat kepada kita, kita harus tetap bersikap baik padanya…" ucap Mikuo sambil membelai kepala Miku dengan lembut.

"Miku tidak bisa memaafkannya! Dia sudah menghancurkan keluarga kita!" Miku berlari lalu mengunci diri dalam kamar.

"Miku-chan!" Mikuo segera berlari mengejar Miku. "Miku-chan, buka pintunya!" serunya dari luar sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Miku, tetapi tidak dibukakan.

"Sebentar dulu, onii-chan... Miku akan membuat sebuah kejutan utkmu~"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kayu yang digurati. Mikuo mulai berprasangka buruk. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamar pun dibuka.

"Onii-chan~ Bagaimana lukisan Miku? Bagus tidak?" Tanya Miku ketika ia menunjukkan dirinya lagi. Di tembok kamarnya terdapat tulisan "LOVE AND NIGHTMARE" yg dibuat dgn cakaran kuku Miku. Tembok itu bernoda darah, begitu pula dengan kuku-kuku jari Miku yang membuat guratan padanya.

"M-Miku-chan..." Mikuo bergidik ngeri melihat apa yang dilakukan Miku. Ia terduduk lemas.

"Ada apa, onii-chan~?" Tanya Miku lagi sambil menyeringai.

"A-apa yang… apa yang kamu lakukan…?" Mikuo merasakan sekujur tubuhnya terteror dan hanya bisa bergemetar.

"Miku hanya mengutuk otou-san ~ Agar suatu hari nanti jika Miku bertemunya, ia akan mendapatkan mimpi buruk yang paling buruk di seluruh dunia!" Miku menyeringai jahat. Mikuo hanya bisa terbelalak melihat adiknya yang mendadak menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

"M-Miku-chan…" Mikuo bangkit dan merangkak mendekati Miku. Ia mendekap erat Miku, masih gemetaran.

Miku membalas pelukan Mikuo dengan erat. "Onii-chan kedinginan ya? Badannya sampai mengigil begitu~" Tanya Miku lagi dengan seringai yang semakin terlihat menyeramkan.

'Kami-sama, demi apapun jangan biarkan apa yang kutakutkan terjadi…' batin Mikuo dalam hati.

"M-Miku-chan... dengarkan onii-chan..." Ia berusaha tersenyum. "Kamu masih memiliki onii-chan... Jadi jangan bersikap seperti ini ya...?" ucapnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Ah, maksudnya onii-chan sekarang jadi milik Miku seorang ya? Baiklah~ Mulai sekarang onii-chan harus janji akan terus bersama Miku selamanya ya~? Jangan pernah bermain dengan anak perempuan lainnya, atau… mereka akan bernasib sama seperti ibu sekarang," ucap Miku lagi, masih dengan seringainya yang sangat mengerikan.

Mikuo semakin ngeri mendengar ucapan Miku. "...Hahaha... tentu... Tentu onii-chan akan terus bersama Miku-chan..." Mikuo hanya bisa mengiyakan Miku dengan akal sehatnya yang entah sudah pergi kemana.

" Baiklah~! Mulai sekarang kita tak bisa dipisahkan oleh siapapun juga!" lanjut Miku. "Onii-chan, setelah ini main boneka"an sama Miku ya~ Onii-chan jadi ayahnya, Miku jadi ibunya~"

"I-iya…" jawab Mikuo yang hanya bisa mengiyakan adiknya, sementara akal sehat dan rasa takutnya saling berbenturan.

_End of Author's POV_

_._

_Miku's POV_

Sejak hari itu, Mikuo onii-chan menjadi temanku satu-satunya. Dan sejak kejadian itu juga, sulit rasanya bagiku untuk mengontrol emosiku, terlebih lagi ketika melihat Mikuo memandang anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain di luar rumah. Ia seakan berkata 'Aku bosan bermain bersama Miku-chan terus. Aku ingin bermain bersama mereka sesekali saja.' Tapi aku melarangnya... Aku tak mau ia diambil oleh orang lain.

Hingga pada suatu hari, secara tidak sengaja aku dan Mikuo-nii bertemu otou-san kembali di sebuah trotoar dekat pasar yang biasa aku dan Mikuo-nii kunjungi untuk berbelanja. Sebuah kejutan besar bagiku di pagi hari yang cerah ini, bisa bertemu otou-san lagi secara langsung di depan mata! Mikuo-nii juga nampak terkejut sekaligus kesal ketika melihatnya muncul di hadapan kami lagi. Berarti ini sebuah kesempatan yang amat bagus. Kali ini aku bisa mewujudkan impianku; untuk membalaskan dendam okaa-san kepadanya!

"Otou-san… Lama tak bertemu…" sapaku padanya ketika ia tak sadar bahwa kami sudah berpapasan.

"Otou-san! Kau harus tahu akibat yang kau timbulkan setelah insiden itu. Kau sudah dapat kabar kan kalau okaa-san mati bunuh diri karena salahmu!? Kau harus menyesali kejadian itu dan kembali menjadi bagian keluarga kami lagi!" teriak Mikuo-nii yang menarik perhatian warga sekitar.

"K-kalian? S-siapa kalian, aku tak pernah mengenal kalian! Berani-beraninya kalian memanggilku dengan sebutan otou-san! Dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan dengan ibu kalian yang sudah mati konyol itu, bahkan aku juga tidak sudi menjadi anggota keluarga kalian!" Hujatan otou-san terdengar sangat menjijikan bagiku. Ia sudah meninggalkan bekas luka yang sangat dalam bagi keluarga kami, dan sekarang ia malah memungkiri masalah keluarganya di masa lalu itu. Sungguh tidak dapat dimaafkan lagi!

"Otou-san, ternyata benar dugaanku kalau kau memang pantas untuk mati…"

"Mi-Miku-chan… Jangan berkata seperti itu…" tegur Mikuo-nii ketika mendengar kata-kata mengerikan itu lagi keluar dari mulutku.

"Bocah brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau menyumpahi aku, dasar sampah!"

"MATI! MATI MATIII!" teriakku sekeras-kerasnya tanpa memedulikan tatapan warga yang bergidik ngeri di sekeliling kami bertiga. Mereka pasti tak menyangka kalau anak sekecil diriku bisa menyumpahi orang tua dengan kata-kata yang begitu mengerikan.

"D-Dasar anak iblis! Hentikan itu…!" otou-san mulai bergemetar ketakutan. Ia nampak menjadi paranoid berlebihan ketika mendengar kata 'MATI' tersebut.

"Atas dasar segalam mimpi dan buruk, aku harap kau mati! Seluruh tubuhmu harus bersimbah darah juga, sama seperti okaa-san! Dasar pangkhianat! MATIII!"

"Miku-chan, hentikan!" onii-san menegurku lagi, kali ini lebih keras, tetapi aku tak kunjung menghiraukannya.

"MATILAH KAU DALAM MIMPI BURUKMU! MATIII!" teriakku semakin kencang. Kemudian aku terus mengucapkan kata 'MATI' itu sehingga otou-san nampaknya mulai kehilangan kewarasannya.

"GAAAH! SESEORANG! SELAMATKAN AKU DARI ANAK IBLIS INI! GYAHAHAHA…!" ia lalu berlari-lari sendiri mengelilingi kerumunan orang itu sambil menutup telinganya. Tak sadar, ia sudah berlari sampai ke tengah jalan. Sebuah truk pun lewat tanpa menyadari keberadaannya di depan. Melindasnya hingga ia sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Pemandangan indah seperti inilah yang sudah lama kutunggu-tunggu; tubuh otou-san yang tegenangi oleh cairan merah darah.

Warga sekitar bergidik ngeri ketika melihat kejadian itu, begitu pula dengan Mikuo-nii, sementara aku hanya tertawa sepuasnya. Setelah kejadian itu, warga sekitar mencapku sebagai gadis tidak waras. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan mereka terhadapku, sebab mereka tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana sakitnya perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Satu misi telah selesai. Apakah saat aku dewasa nanti aku akan menemukan sebuah misi perwujudan mimpi buruk lagi? Hmm… kita lihat saja nanti~

**-End of flash back-**

Hei, namaku Hatsune Miku. Umurku sekarang sudah lima belas tahun, sudah menduduki bangku SMA kelas 1, sudah beranjak remaja, tetapi sikapku yang pendendam dan _over-attached_ ini kian hari makin memburuk, terlebih karena sikap onii-san yang selalu memanjakanku makin membuatku tak bisa melepaskannya. Onii-san juga sekarang menjadi idola kelas yang selalu diincar oleh para gadis dan sepertinya aku juga mulai menyukai onii-chan, bukan sebagai saudara, yah… aku berharap lebih dari itu! Ia juga berjanji akan menjadi milikku seorang, jadi tidak akan kubiarkan gadis lain merebutnya. Untungnya dia menepati peringatanku untuk tidak berhubungan terlalu jauh dengan para gadis itu. Tapi aku masih akan terus mengawasi dia setiap menit, setiap detik, pokoknya setiap saat~!

_End of Miku's POV_

_._

_Author's POV_

"Onii-chan~" sapa Miku saat sedang mendatangi kamar Mikuo yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dengan memakai piyama tetapi tidak dengan bawahannya. "Onii-chan sedang apa~?" Ia mendekati Mikuo.

"M-Miku-chan! Kemana celanamu!?" Mikuo terkejut dan wajahnya memerah karena melihat adiknya yang sedang tidak celana itu.

"Ahh… cuaca hari ini sangat panas, jadi Miku sengaja tidak memakainya~" jawan Miku yang lalu duduk di paha Mikuo.

"H-hei, aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku!" ucap Mikuo gugup.

"Tinggalkan dulu… Miku ingin bersenang-senang bersama onii-chan~" ujar Miku sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Mikuo.

"Haah… Baiklah…" Mikuo tersenyum lembut lalu membelai kepala Miku.

"Onii-chan~" panggil Miku manja sambil mencium pipi Mikuo. Mikuo hanya tertawa kecil dan membiarkan Miku melakukan apa saja padanya sesuka hati.

"Onii-chan tidak merespon banyak… Akan Miku buat kau menanggapiku lebih banyak lagi~" goda Miku sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk berhadap-hadapan wajah dengan Mikuo. Ia lalu mencium bibir Mikuo dengan penuh nafsu.

" M-mmh…" erang Mikuo ketika menerima ciuman Miku tanpa bisa membalas.

Kemudian Miku melepas ciumaan mereka, merasakan nafas berat Mikuo yang terasa hangat dan menggoda. "Mmh… Bibir onii-chan manis dan lembut seperti marshmellow~ Ahaha... sekarang Miku puas!" ia tersenyum menggoda dan lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berbaring di tempat tidur Mikuo. Mikuo pun duduk di pinggir kasur itu sambil memandangi Miku.

"Miku-chan, sampai kapan kamu akan bersikap seperti ini? Kamu sudah besar, kau tahu itu bukan? Jangan berkeliaran tanpa celana seperti itu…" tegur Mikuo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Miku malah membangkang, "Suka-suka Miku dong... Lagipula ini kan di rumah bukan di luar."

"Tetap saja, aku kan laki-laki. Dan lagi, bukankah lebih baik kalau kau bermain bersama teman-temanmu? Kudengar kau cukup populer di antara teman-temanmu."

"Populer~? Aah... maksudnya populer karena Miku sering dibilang 'Manis' begitu? Ahh… Onii-chan, kata-kata mereka itu busuk seperti sampah… Mereka mana tahu apa-apa tentang Miku~?"

"...A-ah, uso, kamu kan sangat cantik. Selain itu kamu juga masuk ke dalam 3 besar se-angkatanmu," Mikuo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi Miku tak butuh teman seperti mereka… yang Miku butuhkan itu hanya Mikuo-nii seorang~" manja Miku lagi.

'Oh Tuhan, tidak lagi…' batin Mikuo dalam hati. "Ah, onii-chan harus segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolah lalu pergi bekerja, kamu tidak keberatan untuk meninggalkan onii-chan sebentar kan? Nanti sepulang kerja kita bisa bermain lagi," rayu Mikuo agar Miku berhenti bermanja-manja lagi padanya.

"Uuh... yaudah deh... Onii-chan sibuk melulu habisnya..." ujar Miku ngambek lalu keluar dari kamar Mikuo.

"Gomen ne..." Mikuo hanya tersenyum pahit melihat adiknya pergi dan lalu melanjutkan kembali tugasnya. 'Akhirnya pergi juga...' batinnya.

Sambil melanjutkan tugasnya, tiba-tiba handphone Mikuo berbunyi. "Telepon? Siapa ya?" gumamnya. Ia menekan tombol _answer_ dan lalu menjawabnya, "Moshi moshi, Mikuo desu."

"Mikuo-kun, ini aku Luka sedang memakai telepon rumah... Kau sedang sibuk?" balas seseorang yang meneleponnya di seberang sana yang ternyata adalah Luka, teman sekelasnya.

"Luka? Ah, Megurine-san toh. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" cakap Mikuo lagi.

"Aku sebenarnya ada kesulitan mengerjakan tugas laporan kali ini... aku boleh mampir ke rumahmu buat belajar sebentar?" tanya Luka padanya.

"Ah, maaf, saat ini aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk kerja sambilan. Bagaimana jika setelah aku selesai bekerja saja?" jawab Mikuo halus.

"Ah boleh juga itu… Maaf menganggu. Sampai jumpa nanti malam di café-mu!" Setelah itu terdengar suara telepon ditutup.

Setelah telepon ditutup Mikuo bergegas merapikan tugasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Ia pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam kerjanya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berdiri di depan kamar Miku lalu mengetuk pintunya. Tidak ada jawaban. Mikuo memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci dan melangkah masuk, menemukan adiknya bersembunyi dalam selimut. Ia berjalan mendekat dan membelai tubuh yang tersembunyi di dalam selimut itu.

"Ittekimasu," bisiknya lembut.

Sesaat ketika ia membalikkan badan hendak meninggalkan kamar tersebut, tangan-tangan Miku menggapainya. Mikuo berbalik dan Miku langsung memeluknya erat.

"Tidak akan kulepas sampai onii-chan menciumku," Miku meminta dengan manja.

Mikuo hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Miku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Apakah aku sudah boleh berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya dengan sabar.

"Asal onii-chan berjanji akan pulang cepat," jawab Miku setengah mengancam.

Mikuo pun hanya mengiyakan dan melesat meninggalkan rumahnya.

Mikuo tengah mengganti pakaiannya saat seorang rekan kerjanya masuk ke ruang ganti dan memberitahunya bahwa ada seseorang yang menunggunya. Ia segera merapikan barang-barangnya dan melesat keluar tempat kerjanya. Di sana telah berdiri seorang gadis sebayanya dengan rambut gulali terurai indah dibalut syal sulaman tebal yang menghangatkan dirinya dari dingin angin malam musim gugur.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," Mikuo berkata seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Sayangnya gadis itu malah terkikik dan menjawab, "Selamat malam, Mikuo-kun."

Tanpa membuang waktu yang tersedia Mikuo bertanya, "Di mana sebaiknya kita selesaikan tugas ini?"

Gadis bernama Luka itu kemudian terlihat menimbang-nimbang.

"Bagaimana jika di rumahmu saja, Mikuo-kun? Bukankah rumahmu tidak jauh dari sini?"

Mikuo tercekat. Ia sadar bahwa tidak mungkin ia membawa orang lain, terlebih perempuan, ke rumahnya. Entah akan seperti apa rupa Miku jika itu sampai terjadi.

"Ah, Megurine-san, bagaimana jika kita mengerjakan tugas ini di rumahmu saja? Rumah kita berjauhan, aku khawatir jika kau pulang terlalu larut," Mikuo mengusulkan.

Nampaknya Luka tidak menolak, ditandai dengan anggukan yang disertai senyuman lembut, kemudian gadis itu menggenggam jemari Mikuo, berjalan berdampingan dengannya hingga mereka mencapai stasiun.

Perjalanan yang cukup jauh karena rumah Luka terletak di daerah pinggir pusat kota. Mikuo menatap jam tangannya, sudah pukul delapan malam. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu satu jam itu harus disiasatinya agar Miku tidak curiga. Namun saat ini, Mikuo takjub melihat rumah Luka yang begitu besar. Rumah itu bergaya tradisional dan sangat besar.

"Besar sekali," Mikuo berkomentar dengan penuh takjub.

Luka hanya tertawa kecil dan mempersilakannya masuk.

Mereka menapaki lorong-lorong rumah yang gelap dan dingin, sampai kemudian tiba di satu ruangan yang cukup besar. Luka menyalakan lampu ruangan tersebut dan mempersilakan Mikuo untuk duduk sedangkan ia pergi ke dapur menyiapkan kudapan. Mikuo menaruh tasnya, mengeluarkan tugas yang hendak mereka kerjakan, namun penasaran untuk melihat sekitar. _Mungkin orang tuanya tuan tanah?_ pikirnya. Tak lama kemudian Luka kembali dan mereka segera menyelesaikan tugas yang sukar tersebut.

"Tak kusangka siswi teladan seangkatan kita bahkan menemui kesulitan dalam mengerjakan tugas sederhana ini," kataku sedikit tak percaya setelah tersadar bahwa tugas laporan yang baru saja kami selesaikan sesungguhnya tidaklah sulit.

"Semua orang memiliki kelebihan dan kelemahannya masing-masing, Mikuo-kun," tanggapnya dengan argumen berkelas; persis seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang jenius di angkatanmu.

Mengalihkan penat dari tugas itu, Mikuo bertanya, "Rumahmu sepi sekali? Orang tuamu biasanya pulang bekerja pukul berapa?"

"Orang tuaku sibuk, biasanya mereka baru akan kembali di atas tengah malam," jawab Luka.

"Kau sendiri?" Mikuo kembali bertanya.

"Begitulah," Luka menjawab.

"Omong-omong, orang tuamu tuan tanah?" Mikuo kembali melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Begitulah. Sebagian besar tanah kami dijadikan perkebunan sayur-mayur dan budidaya ikan koi," jawabnya membuat Mikuo kembali takjub.

Mikuo menatap jam tangannya, sudah pukul sepuluh lewat. Ia lupa bahwa ia semestinya cepat-cepat pulang.

"Sudah mau pulang, Mikuo-kun?" Luka bertanya melihat Mikuo merapikan alat tulisnya.

"Begitulah. Aku lupa harus cepat pulang. Adikku pasti menungguku sekarang," Mikuo menjawab dengan sedikit panik.

Luka kemudian mengantar Mikuo sampai ke depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Mikuo-kun, aku berterima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu. Tanpamu pasti aku masih kebingungan saat ini," ujar Luka dengan sangat sopan.

"Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk membantumu jika aku bisa. Aku juga berterima kasih sudah diperbolehkan mampir kemari. Maaf jadi merepotkan," balas Mikuo penuh sopan santun.

"_Jaa, mata ashita ne, Mikuo-kun,_" ucap Luka sambil melambaikan tangannya, memandang Mikuo yang mulai melangkah menjauh.

"_Mata ashita ne, Megurine-san,_" balas Mikuo sebelum akhirnya berlari dengan cepat menuju stasiun.

Hingga bayangannya lenyap ditelan kejauhan, Luka memandangi laki-laki itu dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Sebelum ia kembali memasuki rumahnya, ia menggumamkan nama laki-laki itu.

Ketika Mikuo sampai di depan pagar, ia mendapati Miku yang duduk menyandar di kursi teras rumah mereka. Ketika ia menggeser pagar, Miku segera berlari ke dalam pelukannya.

"Pulang larut malam lagi, onii-chan?" tanyanya dengan nada menginterogasi dalam pelukan Mikuo.

Mikuo menelan ludahnya dan hanya tertawa sembari membelai kepala adik semata wayangnya.

"Salah satu pekerja tidak hadir jadi aku harus mengambil bagiannya untuk mengantarkan pesanan," jawab Mikuo berbohong.

"Benarkah? Bukan pergi bermain ke tempat perempuan liar?" Miku kembali bertanya sembari merayap naik mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Mikuo, mengendus leher Mikuo lalu menatap matanya tajam penuh curiga.

"Tentu tidak. Mana mungkin aku berbohong pada adik yang paling kusayangi ini?" Mikuo menjawab dengan memaksakan senyum terkembang di wajahnya, sedang akal sehatnya tengah berseteru dengan hasrat untuk cepat terlepas dari cengkeraman maut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo masuk, aku sudah sangat lapar!" seru Miku riang kemudian menarik Mikuo masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau belum makan malam?" Mikuo bertanya terkejut.

"Tentu saja belum. Aku 'kan tidak bisa memasak," jawab Miku tanpa dosa.

"Tapi aku kan sudah meninggalkan makanan untuk dipanaskan di dalam kulkas," gerutu Mikuo mengomeli adiknya yang sangat manja.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah sangat lapar, onii-chan," Miku meminta dengan penuh manja.

Mikuo pun menyerah dan segera memanaskan makanan dan mereka menyantapnya kemudian.

Setelah merapikan peralatan dapur yang kotor Mikuo kemudian mengantar Miku masuk ke kamarnya sampai ia menaiki kasurnya. Mikuo mematikan lampu kamar adiknya dan mengucapkan salam sebelum kemudian menutup pintunya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sayangnya tanpa ia ketahui Miku merangkak keluar mengintipnya lewat sela-sela pintu. Senyum ngeri terbentuk saat melihat kakaknya tersenyum memandangi layar ponselnya. _'Aku lengah sekali. Besok aku harus lebih memperhatikan onii-chan.'_

Pagi itu ketika Mikuo masih terlelap, Miku menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mendudukinya untuk membangunkannya.

"Onii-chan ayo bangun!" seru Miku sembari menarik selimut Mikuo.

Mikuo menggeliat dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal seraya berkata, "Nggh... Sebentar lagi..."

Miku menggembungkan pipinya dan kini menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah kakaknya.

"Onii-chan, kau mau terlambat ke sekolah!?" pekiknya membuat Mikuo terlonjak.

"A-apa!? Terlambat!? Pukul berapa sekarang!?"

Dengan panik Mikuo cepat meraih jam bekernya. Ia memaksa kedua matanya untuk terbuka namun ketika melihat ke mana arah jarum jam menunjuk, ia mendengus kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Ini masih pukul lima pagi!"

Miku hanya tertawa dan turun dari kasur seraya menarik lengan Mikuo.

"Onii-chan ayo kita berangkat!" serunya tak sabaran.

"Hah? Berangkat ke mana?" tanya Mikuo keheranan.

"Tentu saja ke sekolah! Memangnya ke mana lagi?" Miku kembali menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ke sekolah pukul lima pagi!? Kau sudah gila!?"

Miku hanya terkekeh dan dengan ringan menjawab, "Miku sengaja melakukannya. Hari ini Miku akan terus berada di sisi Mikuo-oniichan."

"Miku akan terus mengawasi Mikuo-oniichan. Miku akan terus berada di kelas Mikuo-oniichan. Sampai saat bel masuk, ketika jam istirahat, juga setelah sekolah usai," lanjutnya manja.

"...Bahkan saat nanti Mikuo-oniichan bekerja, Miku akan menunggu dengan s-a-b-a-r," lanjutnya mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menempelkan jemarinya di bibir Mikuo.

Kontan Mikuo tercengang mendengar semua kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Miku. Kantuknya berubah drastis menjadi suatu takut yang mencekam. _Apa Miku tahu jika kemarin aku bertemu Megurine-san?_

"Miku-chan, onii-chan rasa kamu tidak perlu berlaku demikian. Kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah sekolah, bukan? Lagipula, onii-chan saat ini sedang sangat sibuk mengerjakan tugas," Mikuo berusaha mengelak.

Sayangnya gerak-geriknya secara jelas terbaca oleh dua bola mata Miku.

"Mikuo-oniichan," Miku memanggilnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa ada yang Mikuo-oniichan sembunyikan dari Miku?" Miku kini menatapnya tajam.

"T-tentu tidak, lagipula apa yang perlu onii-chan sembunyikan dari Miku?"

_Astaga, jangan katakan dia benar-benar tahu bahwa aku membohonginya._

"Kalau begitu boleh 'kan aku menemanimu terus satu sampai dua hari?" pinta Miku, kali ini dengan nada sedikit manja.

"M-memangnya ada apa dengan sehari atau dua hari ke depan?" Mikuo bertanya hati-hati.

"Miku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Mikuo-oniichan menepati janji abadi kita."

_Astaga, aku harus segera memberitahu Megurine-san kalau aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas kelompok kami bersama-sama saat ini._

"Miku-chan, onii-chan tidak pernah mengingkari janji 'kan selama ini? Jadi jangan khawatir ya," Mikuo membujuk adiknya dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

Sedang akal sehatnya benar-benar berseteru keras dengan hasrat untuk bisa melarikan diri dari semua jeratan ini. Sialnya Miku malah semakin curiga melihat tingkah laku Mikuo. Kehabisan akal, Mikuo pun melarikan diri dengan menggunakan alasan "akan menyiapkan sarapan".

Di dapur dengan cekatan jemari Mikuo mencari kontak Luka dan mengetik satu pesan singkat dengan cepat.

_Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan proyek kelompok kita sampai beberapa hari ke depan._

"Mikuo-oniichaaan, Miku sudah lapaaar."

Mikuo tersentak mendengar suara Miku dari luar dapur. Untunglah ponselnya tidak terjatuh. Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim ia segera menghapus pesan tersebut dan kembali mengantungi ponselnya dan melanjutkan memasak.

Ketegangan yang Mikuo rasakan justru semakin terasa saat mereka menyantap sarapan paginya. Ponsel Mikuo bergetar beberapa waktu lalu, dan kini bergetar kembali. Ketika Miku sedang tidak memperhatikannya ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka pesan balasan dari Luka.

_Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Tidak biasanya Mikuo-kun seperti ini. Apa sedang ada masalah di tempat kerja?_

Mikuo hanya membukanya dan bahkan tidak membaca balasan Luka. Ia hanya membalas,

_Ada hal penting yang harus kuselesaikan._

Baru ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celananya, Luka kembali membalas. Mikuo tidak mampu lagi membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah dan memaki Luka sembari membuka pesan tersebut yang ternyata isinya pun tidaklah penting.

"Onii-chan."

_DEG!_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Miku menatapnya tajam.

"A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa, hehehe," Mikuo menjawab dan langsung melanjutkan sarapannya agar Miku tidak curiga.

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan sarapannya jadi kita bisa segera bersama-sama di sekolah," ucap Miku manja.

'_Oh Tuhan…'_

"Miku, kalau boleh kutahu, sebenarnya ada apa kau meminta kita berangkat sepagi ini? Apa ada pekerjaan rumah yang sukar bagimu?" Mikuo berusaha berpikir positif lantaran menyiksa akal sehatnya lebih dari ini.

"Tidak. Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku hanya ingin. Menghabiskan. Waktu. Denganmu," jawab Miku dengan sebuah senyum nakal menghias wajahnya.

"O-oh, begitu."

Setelah melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sepatu _indoor_ dan mengambil buku-buku yang diperlukan, Mikuo berjalan lebih dulu dan Miku mengekorinya.

Sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan anak kelas 1 maupun kelas 2 untuk memasuki wilayah kelas 3, karena pihak sekolah merasa seluruh siswa dan siswi kelas 3 membutuhkan konsentrasi khusus sehingga wilayah sekolah seolah terbagi dua. Mengetahui hal tersebut giranglah hati Mikuo karena secara otomatis Miku tidak akan bisa menguntitinya. Setidaknya ia bisa menjalankan kehidupan sosialnya lebih normal di tahun terakhir masa SMA-nya. Namun sayangnya kebahagiaannya harus ia campakkan untuk beberapa hari ke depan sampai Miku benar-benar percaya bahwa ia tidak melakukan tindakan radikal dalam bentuk apapun.

Ketika memasuki kelasnya, Miku menatap seluruh ruangan dan berdecak.

"Kelas ini hidup sekali dengan hiasan-hiasannya. Jauh berbeda dengan kelasku," ucapnya.

"Sungguh? Memangnya di kelasmu tidak ada yang mengkoordinir?" Mikuo bertanya terkejut.

"Ah, hal semacam ini tidak penting," jawab Miku mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Miku melangkah menuju satu papan yang dipenuhi foto penghuni kelas Mikuo. Ia tampak sibuk mencari foto Mikuo. Saat berhasil menemukannya betapa bahagianya ia, melihat foto kakaknya yang diambil dari kejauhan tanpa disadari namun terlihat sangat tampan.

"Onii-chan memang yang paling tampan dibandingkan yang lainnya," serunya riang. Mikuo hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki banyak teman, onii-chan," lanjutnya kini dengan menatap Mikuo tajam.

Senyum di wajah lelaki berambut teal pendek itu lenyap, terganti dengan teror yang kembali memenuhi akal sehatnya. Untungnya sebelum pembicaraan mereka berlanjut, seseorang membuka pintu kelas.

"Hatsune-kun, tumben sekali kau sudah datang sepagi ini?" seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut panjang berwarna ungu dikuncir kuda menyapa Mikuo.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Kamui-san. Begitulah," jawab Mikuo ramah.

Lelaki bernama Kamui Gakupo yang merupakan ketua kelas Mikuo melihat Miku yang duduk di samping Mikuo.

"Adikmu?" tanyanya ramah.

Miku, dengan menyembunyikan wajah jijiknya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil dan balas menyapa lelaki tersebut, "Selamat pagi, Kamui-senpai."

Mikuo bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Gakupo.

"Kamui-san, bagaimana dengan proyek kelompokmu?"

"Ah, meskipun berjalan lambat tetapi selalu ada perkembangan setiap harinya."

"Hah, menyenangkan sekali ya, bisa mengerjakan proyek dengan leluasa."

"Hahaha, bagaimana denganmu, Hatsune-kun?"

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, tetapi kami sama-sama disibukkan hal lain. Kau beruntung berkelompok dengan Shion-san."

"Ah, dia hanya menghabiskan makanan di rumahku atau selalu memakan es krim dan meninggalkan sampahnya di mana-mana. Benar-benar menyusahkan."

Miku yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan bagaimana kakaknya memiliki kehidupan sosial yang 'sangat menyenangkan' membuat darahnya terkonsentrasi di kepala. Ia bangkit dan tanpa memberi isyarat apapun berjalan menuju pintu kelas Mikuo.

"Miku? Sudah mau kembali ke kelasmu?" Mikuo bertanya tanpa menyadari kemurkaan Miku yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

Miku hanya mengangguk, namun tatapannya memancarkan seruan "Kau akan mati" saat menatap Mikuo dan Gakupo. Menyadari hal itu Mikuo secara refleks mengejar adiknya dan menarik lengannya. Miku berbalik dan hanya memberi senyum manis penuh kemunafikan.

"Ada apa, onii-chan?" tanyanya manis.

"A-apa-apaan tatapanmu barusan!?" Mikuo balik bertanya setengah panik.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti," Miku menjawab berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu!"

Miku tersentak mendengar bentakan Mikuo yang ditujukan padanya. Mikuo tidak pernah membentaknya sebelumnya. Jangankan membentak, untuk menolak permintaannya saja Mikuo tak akan mampu.

"Khuhuhu..." Miku tertawa pelan.

"Onii-chan, apa kau membenciku?" ia bertanya seraya memberikan Mikuo tatapan mengerikan.

Mikuo kaget bahkan mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi adiknya. Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah melewati batas toleransi yang Miku berikan. Ia terdiam lalu kemudian hanya bisa mendekap Miku erat dan berkata, "M-maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap kasar padamu."

Miku balas memeluk Mikuo dan mengelus punggung tegap itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tentu akan Miku maafkan. Asal Mikuo-oniichan benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya," bisiknya dengan nada menggoda.

Kemudian Miku melepas pelukan itu dan melenggang pergi, menghilang di kejauhan. Saat itu juga Mikuo dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar akan teror yang Miku berikan padanya. Ia bersandar pada tembok di hadapannya dan meremas kepalanya. Akal sehatnya kian berseteru hingga sebuah suara muncul memanggil namanya, mengosongkan seluruh isi kepalanya, lalu mengisi seluruh rongga tubuhnya dengan kehangatan sampai menyesakkan dada.

"Mikuo-kun, tumben sekali sudah ada di sekolah sepagi ini."

"M-Megurine-san?"

Luka mendekati Mikuo, memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"_Yare yare_, wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa kau merasa tidak enak? Apa kau kelelahan?" tanyanya sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Mikuo, kemudian turun mengelus pipi Mikuo dengan lembut.

Mikuo hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," jawabnya lembut.

"Benarkah?" Luka memastikan.

Mikuo mengangguk, kini lebih bersemangat. Luka tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Mikuo mengikutinya. Di dalam kelas belum begitu ramai.

"Megurine-san, aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk tadi pagi," Mikuo meminta maaf atas pesan yang dikirimkannya pagi ini pada Luka.

"Eh? Aku tidak apa-apa kok, tidak perlu khawatir. Toh selama ini Mikuo-kun sudah bekerja dengan keras. Aku tak masalah menyelesaikan sisanya," terang Luka.

Mikuo berpikir sejenak. "Lusa," gumamnya pelan.

Luka mengernyitkan dahi tanda tidak mengerti.

"Lusa, aku akan ke rumahmu selesai bekerja sambilan. Saat itu akan kita selesaikan," Mikuo menjelaskan gumamannya barusan.

Luka tersenyum lembut dan menjawab, "Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu di tempat kerja sambilanmu."

"Miku, mau sampai kapan kau mengintaiku dari belakang?" gerutu Mikuo saat dirasakannya Miku terus mengikuti Mikuo kemana saja sejak jam istirahat di sekolah tadi hingga pulang sekolah saat ini. Untungnya tadi ia berhasil mencegat Miku masuk saat ia hendak pergi ke toilet pria.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak senang Miku berada disini?" balas Miku sambil menatap tajam mata Mikuo dengan tatapannya yang amat mengerikan.

"Bukan… bukan maksudku seperti itu, tapi kau tidak perlu membuntutiku sampai berlebihan begitu. Aku kan masih punya pekerjaan pribadi, Miku-chan…" ujar Mikuo lagi.

"Baiklah… jadi, selama Miku memperhatikan Mikuo-nii tadi sepertinya kau cukup popular juga ya di kalangan gadis-gadis. Semuanya tersenyum dan menyapamu dengan senyuman yang menjijikan. Ah, dan yang paling mengganggu itu adalah… gadis yang berambut merah muda seperti gulali itu."

Mikuo tersentak ketika mendengar Miku mengungkit-ungkit soal Luka.

"Miku, kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu pada orang yang bahkan belum kau kenal…" tegur Mikuo pada adiknya. Miku hanya menatapnya curiga.

"Kenapa kau harus tertegun seperti itu saat Miku mengungkit soal gadis itu. Apa jangan-jangan… diam-diam kau sudah menyimpan perasaan pada si gadis berambut gulali itu ya?" ujar Miku menyimpulkan.

_DEG!_

'_Bagaimana ini…? Miku sepertinya sudah bisa menebak perasaanku pada Luka. Kalau aku berbohong padanya, aku juga turut membohongi diriku sendiri, tapi kalau aku jujur, posisi Luka dalam bahaya…_' batin Mikuo dalam hati.

"Ah, tidak juga sih…" ujar Mikuo berbohong pada akhirnya.

"Benar? Sungguh? Tapi kau terlihat dekat sekali dengannya dan kerap kali menghabiskan waktu bersama," tegas Miku semakin memojokkan Mikuo.

"Hhh… terserah kau saja deh, Miku. Yang jelas kumohon agar kau berhenti mengikutiku lagi."

Setelah berkata demikian, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Mikuo dari belakang. Suara seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenali, Megurine Luka.

"Yo Mikuo-kun!"

"Megurine-san!" sapa Mikuo balik, lalu mereka nampak membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh Miku lagi.

Sekali lagi, hati Miku terasa panas saat melihat kedekatan mereka sampai-sampai Mikuo lupa bahwa Miku juga sedang bersama mereka.

"Eh, Mikuo-kun, gadis di belakangmu itu mirip sekali ya denganmu. Adikmu ya?" tanya Luka kepada Mikuo setelah menyadari keberadaan Miku di antara mereka.

"Ah? Be-Benar, dia adikku. Perkenalkan namanya Hatsune Miku," ucap Mikuo berusaha terlihat tenang setelah akhirnya Miku melihat kedekatannya dengan Luka. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir dengan sikap Miku terhadap Luka nantinya.

"Wah… manisnya~ Wajahnya mirip sekali denganmu, Mikuo-kun," puji Luka sambil mengelus pipi Miku yang tengah berdiri dibelakang mereka.

'_Gawat…' _batin Mikuo dalam hati.

"Onee-chan juga cantik~" balas Miku dengan tersenyum lebar. Mikuo sedikit kaget karena ternyata perkiraannya meleset.

"Mi-Miku-chan…?" gumam Mikuo pelan.

"Wah~! Sudah manis, baik pula! Perkenalkan juga, namaku Luka~" balas Luka sembari menjabat tangan Miku. Miku juga nampak baik-baik saja dengan keberadaan Luka di dekatnya.

'_Ini aneh… benarkah perkataan Miku barusan hanya gertakan semata? Ia nampak akrab-akrab saja bahkan dengan Luka_,' pikir Mikuo setelah melihat reaksi Miku yang mengejutkan tersebut. Ia tidak tahu bahwa dibalik senyum Miku yang manis itu, terdapat rencana mimpi buruk yang akan segera mengakhiri hidup Luka sebentar lagi.

Sejak saat itu, Mikuo berpikir bahwa akhirnya ia berhasil meyakinkan Miku bahwa ia tidak mengingkari janjinya. Miku pun sudah berhenti menguntitnya sepanjang hari. Dan yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah proyeknya dengan Luka yang akan dikerjakannya hari ini. Seperti yang telah dijanjikan, Luka telah menunggunya di luar tempatnya bekerja dan mereka akan berjalan menuju stasiun bersama, duduk di ruang tamu dan mengerjakan tugas dalam diam yang sama, serta mata yang sesekali bertemu dan saling menatap, memberi satu gaya tarik-menarik, lalu meluaplah sebuah mimpi akan kebersamaan dengan menghapuskan jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

_End of author''s POV_

_._

_Mikuo's POV_

Semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Aku dan Miku, juga aku dan Luka. Sesungguhnya, ada sesuatu yang lebih jika harus membicarakan Luka. Waktu yang telah kami lewati bersama memanglah singkat, namun aku dapat menafsirkan bahwa sesungguhnya aku berbicara lebih. Ada satu dentuman keras yang bisa mementalkan diriku keluar angkasa saat aku bersamanya. Ada rasa ingin terus bersamanya, ingin dapat menyentuh jemarinya yang sedingin salju, ingin mendekapnya erat, merasakan dingin tubuhnya dan menghangatkan kesendiriannya.

Tetapi apalah dayaku? Aku tak mampu menyakiti perasaan Miku. Meskipun sesungguhnya aku telah lelah dengan semua leluconnya, tetapi dia tetaplah adikku. Menyesakkan setiap aku teringat bagaimana ia tumbuh dengan membawa kelainan mentalnya sebagai akibat keretakan hubungan keluarga kami di masa lalu. Sesekali aku membuka surat yang dulu ibu genggam di akhir hayatnya.

"_Mimpi yang indah menjadi buruk dalam kenyataan. Jika aku tidak bisa memperoleh arti dari hidup ini lewat mimpi indah itu, mengapa tidak kudapatkan mimpi yang buruk saja?"_

Mengapa hingga sekarang aku tidak dapat mengartikan isi surat ini?

Malam ini Luka kembali menungguku selesai bekerja. Selesai jam kerjaku, aku segera mengganti pakaianku dan berjalan bersamanya menuju stasiun. Angin musim gugur di malam hari kini terasa semakin mendingin. Musim dingin akan segera tiba. Kereta datang dan kami segera melompat masuk. Tidak begitu ramai di sini.

Malam ini aku kembali datang ke rumahnya. Sama seperti malam lainnya. Meskipun hanya saat aku memiliki tugas, tetapi perasaan bahagia ketika aku mampu menghabiskan waktuku bersama Luka tak pernah mengecewakanku. Sama seperti malam lainnya, rumah besar bergaya tradisional itu seolah tak berpenghuni. Hanya ada aku dan dirinya. Aku menunggunya di ruang tamu tempat biasa kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, sembari mencoba menyelesaikan soal-soal yang tidak terlalu sukar. Beberapa menit kemudian Luka kembali dengan membawa kudapan, persis seperti biasanya. Namun ada hal berbeda yang kini menyita tatapanku akan dirinya.

"Mikuo-kun? Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir melihatku hanyut dalam imajinasiku.

"O-oh, tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku gugup setelah tersadar dari imajinasiku.

Wajahnya bersemu merah dan ia memposisikan dirinya di hadapanku. Aku mungkin adalah laki-laki yang sangat beruntung dapat melihat sisi lain yang tidak pernah orang lihat dari diri Luka. Di hadapanku ini duduk seorang gadis jelita dengan _yukata_ membalut tubuh rampingnya. _Yukata_ putih bermotif biru laut itu terlihat seperti pemandangan musim semi ketika dipadukan dengan rambut gulali panjang yang kini disanggulnya. Aku mulai meragukan dunia saat bersamanya.

"Aku akan menghadiri perjamuan mewakili keluargaku. Maaf jika aku terlihat aneh," ucapnya dengan menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Tidak. Kau terlihat sempurna, Luka-san," timpalku meyakinkannya akan betapa cantik dirinya.

Malam ini semua berjalan dengan cepat sebagamana kami saling terdiam selama mengerjakan tugas yang ada. Namun demikian, aku sadar bagaimana hatiku terus bercerita akan keindahan yang ada di hadapanku. Luka, gadis yang sangat sederhana akan keindahan dirinya, sesungguhnya adalah bidadari yang kian menyembunyikan keindahannya yang tidaklah sanggup manusia manapun saksikan.

Kami melangkah menuju pintu depan rumahnya ketika aku merasakan tangannya yang dingin menggenggam tanganku. Aku menoleh dan mata kami bertemu. Meskipun hanya sinar rembulan yang menelusup masuk menerangi lorong tempat kami berdiri namun dengan jelas aku dapat melihat iris biru sendunya yang kini berbinar, menyatakan berbagai kisah padaku.

"Mikuo-kun..." bisiknya pelan.

"...Salahkah aku jika memiliki perasaan yang lebih padamu...?" lanjutnya membuat seluruh rongga tubuhku terisi panas yang menyesakkan tiada sisa.

Aku bisa saja memeluknya secara langsung, sampai kemudian bayang-bayang wajah Miku muncul dalam benakku.

Akal sehat dan hasratku kini kembali berseteru. Aku hanya terdiam menatap dua iris biru sendu itu, hanyut dalam pertarungan batinku. Aku sangat mencintai gadis ini.

Namun kini akal sehatku mengkhianatiku dan memihak Miku, sedang hasratku memaksaku menyentuh apa yang ada di hadapanku ini. Tetapi aku tidak akan bisa melihat bagaimana Miku hancur jika aku mengkhianatinya.

"...M-maaf, tolong lupakan apa yang baru saja kukatakan," Luka kontan berbalik memunggungiku, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya, serta air matanya yang menafsirkan kebisuanku sebagai sebuah penolakan.

Melihat air mata itu refleks aku mendekapnya erat dalam pelukanku.

'_...Maafkan aku, Miku...'_

Tak satu pun kata terucap dari mulut kami. Yang ada hanyalah bagaimana aku menyeka air matanya dan mempertemukan bibir kami, menyatukannya untuk waktu yang cukup lama hingga kami benar-benar kehabisan napas. Menjawab bahwa perasaannya tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

_End of Mikuo's POV_

_._

_Author's POV_

Sehari setelah Luka menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Mikuo dan perasaannya juga terbalaskan, hubungan mereka semakin lama semakin erat seakan tidak bisa dilepaskan. Bahkan Mikuo pun sekarang sudah berani mengacuhkan Miku dan berbicara dengan Luka secara terang-terangan.

_Drrrt…_

Saat itu Mikuo tengah berbalas-balasan pesan singkat dengan Luka yang kini sudah menjadi kekasih hatinya. Nampaknya mereka sedang merencanakan sebuah kencan yang juga merupakan kencan mereka yang pertama.

'Yak… sudah kuputuskan hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan Luka,' gumam Mikuo dalam hati. Ia pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, sementara ponselnya ia tinggalkan di atas meja belajar. Tanpa sadar, setelah Mikuo pergi, Miku pun segera menyambar ponsel Mikuo dan memeriksa satu persatu pesan singkatnya dengan Luka.

"Jadi benar mereka berdua sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih… Gadis ini benar-benar ingin mati rupanya…" bisik Miku pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia menyeringai lebar setelah mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk menghancurkan kencan pertama mereka. Cepat-cepat ia letakkan ponsel Mikuo dalam posisi semula dan segera keluar dari ruangan Mikuo agar tidak ketahuan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mikuo kembali dari kamar mandi sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia nampak sangat bahagia hari ini. Ia memakai kemejanya casual-nya yang terbaik dengan bawahan celana panjang hitam dan ikat pinggang. Kemudian ia keluar dari pintu gerbang sambil bersenandung riang, "Aku akan setia menunggumu, Luka~"

Namun ia tidak sadar bahwa Miku sudah mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

Sesampainya Mikuo ke restoran dimana ia akan makan malam bersama Luka, ternyata sang kekasih sudah sampai disana duluan dan menempatkan diri di meja yang sudah di_booking_-nya sebelumnya.

"Otsukare. Sudah lama menunggu, Luka?" tanya Mikuo seraya meminta maaf pada Luka.

"Tidak juga, aku baru menunggu disini selama lima menit," ujar Luka seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, yokatta…"

Setelah itu Luka dan Mikuo segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan menu favorit mereka masing-masing. Di tempat lain, Miku nampak sedang mengintai mereka dari kejauhan. Secara kebetulan ia duduk tak jauh dari meja pesanan mereka berdua. Tak lama kemudian, pelayan tersebut pun datang lagi dengan membawa dua gelas cappuccino dan menaburkan bubuk cokelat secukupnya ke atasnya. Kemudian pelayan itu permisi lagi karena hendak kembali ke dapur untuk bekerja.

"Pelayan!" panggil Miku setelah pelayan itu hendak pergi. Suara Miku itu ternyata cepat dikenali oleh Mikuo. Mata Mikuo terbelalak lebar ketika menangkap sosok Miku yang duduk di meja sebelah mereka.

"Mi-Miku-chan…?" gumam Mikuo pelan.

"Doushita no, Mikuo-kun?" tanya Luka khawatir.

"Ng-nggak bukan apa-apa, barang kali salah orang. Aku seperti melihat Miku-chan di meja sebelah, tapi sepertinya hanya mirip saja.

"Aku pesan menu yang sama dengan lelaki berambut teal di sebelah!" seru Miku setelah pelayan tersebut mendatangi mejanya. Sesudah itu, Miku nampak membisikkan sesuatu pada pelayan itu dan diam-diam memberikan tips lebih. Sang pelayan pun membungkuk dan lalu kembali ke dapur.

"Mi-Miku? Jadi benar itu kau…" ujar Mikuo dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Yo onii-chan! Kencan kok gak bilang-bilang" panggil Miku keras-keras sehingga pengunjung yang lain menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah Mikuo menjadi berkeringat dingin karenanya.

"Ahaha… ternyata Miku-chan juga datang kesini," ucap Luka sambil tersenyu kea rah Miku yang berada di belakangnya karena posisi Luka saat itu membelakangi Miku.

"Iya, kebetulan sekali ya!" sahut Miku dengan senyum lebar.

Mereka berdua pun berbincang-bincang dan tertawa tanpa sedikit pun merasa curiga hal buruk akan segera terjadi. Sementara itu Mikuo bahkan sudah menelan ludah berkali-kali. Tak lama kemudian, menu pesanan mereka bertiga pun datang.

"Itadakimasu!" seru Miku keras-keras kepada Luka dan Mikuo yang duduk di meja sebelahnya.

"Hai, itadakimasu…" balas Luka sambil mencicipi menu itu sedikit demi sedikit. "Ukh… Uhuk, uhuk! Apa ini, kenapa rasanya jadi aneh sekali?" komplainnya setelah mencicipi makanannya yang terasa aneh di mulut.

"Ada apa, Luka?" tanya Mikuo khawatir.

"Entah kenapa, walaupun aku sudah biasa memesan menu ini di restoran ini, rasanya jadi sedikit berbeda. Tidak enak sekali…" ujarnya sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan napkin.

"Be-Benarkah itu? Coba aku periksa sebentar…"

Mikuo lalu mengaduk-aduk sup pesanan Luka sebentar. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan seekor serangga mati di dalam sup itu. "I-Ini…" gumamnya gugup.

"Uph… Itu kan… kecoak…" Luka juga kaget sekaligus jijik ketika melihat binatang itu di dalam supnya. "Mikuo-kun, aku pergi ke toilet sebentar!" ujarnya lalu langsung bergegas pergi ke toilet.

"Lu-Luka-san…" Mikuo lalu melirik tajam ke arah Miku seakan tahu bahwa ini perbuatan dari adiknya. "Ini pasti ulahmu, kan!?" omelnya pada Miku kemudian.

"Onii-chan kenapa tiba-tiba menyalahkan Miku begitu saja? Memang apa salah Miku, Miku tidak mengerti?" ujar Miku sok polos.

"Tch…" setelah itu Mikuo langsung tidak berselera makan dan segera menyusul Luka ke depan pintu toilet.

"Luka, daijobu ka?" tanyanya pelan setelaah Luka keluar dari toilet itu.

"Unn… daijobu, aku hanya sedikit syok… Ahaha… Aku tak menyangka bahwa restoran ini ternyata memiliki koki yang seceroboh itu. Setelah ini aku akan complain…" ujar Luka sedikit kesal.

"Tidak, kau tidak usah melakukannya. Kita langsung pulang saja. Lagipula Miku juga sudah keluar rumah tanpa seijinku, jadi aku akan sekaligus mengantarnya pulang danmemberinya hukuman," ucap Mikuo dalam. "Ne, ayo kita pulang, Luka…" ia pun menarik tangan Luka dan meninggalkan bill-nya di atas meja pesanan mereka.

"Miku, kau juga ikut kami!" seru Mikuo pada Miku saat menghampiri mejanya.

"Hee? Tapi Miku masih belum selesai, Mikuo-nii…" ujar Miku dengan tampang memelas.

"Sudah, tinggalkan saja dan cepaat ikut kami!" Mikuo lalu menarik tangan Miku dengan kasar.

"Uuh…" keluh Miku pada kakaknya yang sedang jengkel tersebut.

Mata Miku kemudian menangkap gaun Luka yang panjang hingga menyentuh lantai. Dengan ide liciknya, ia menambahkan sentuhan terakhir untuk mempermalukan Luka di hadapan semua orang. Diinjaknya gaun itu hingga tertarik Luka saat melangkah dan akhirnya sobek panjang hingga memperlihatkan celana dalamnya.

_BREEET_

"Aaah!" jerit Luka keras. Seluruh pengunjung restoran pun melirik ke arahnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lu-Luka!" dengan cekatan, Mikuo pun segera menutupi Luka dari belakang. Miku hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Maaf Luka-nee, Miku tidak sengaja~" ujar Miku sok polos. Sementara Luka sudah berlari keluar duluan sambil menangis, disusul oleh Mikuo.

"Luka! Tunggu aku!" seru Mikuo dari belakang.

'_Ahahaha… Rencanaku malam ini sukses besar!_' batin Miku senang, seakan tidak peduli akan perasaan Luka malam itu.

Keesokan harinya…

"Nah… akhirnya kita dapat menyelesaikan makalah ini juga…" ujar Mikuo sambil menghela nafas lega setelah menyelesaikan tugas kelompoknya bersama Luka.

"Iya… aku pikir tugas ini tidak akan pernah selesai, ternyata bisa selesai juga dengan waktu sesingkat ini. Ahaha…" Luka meng-iya-kannya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Uhm, yokatta… Err… Luka, soal yang kemarin itu jangan dipikirkan lagi ya, Miku itu memang anaknya agak ceroboh dan sering merepotkan orang lain, jadi… tolong maafkan dia ya?" Mikuo mengungkit kembali masalah mereka berdua bersama Miku kemarin.

"Ahh… soal kencan pertama kita kemarin? Daijobu dayo, aku tahu Miku-chan sebenarnya bermaksud baik, tapi ya… begitulah~ Ahahaha… Tak usah dipikirkan," Luka berusaha menghibur Mikuo.

"Terima kasih Luka, kau memang seorang gadis yang baik…" ucap Mikuo dengan nada bicara yang dalam, membuat wajah Luka bersemburat merah.

"Sama-sama…" balas Luka sambil menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah sedikit.

"Itulah yang membuat hatiku jatuh padamu, Luka…" ungkap Mikuo lagi sambil mendekatkan dirinya dengan Luka. Luka semakin tersipu malu mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Tidak usah malu-malu seperti itu, Luka… Kita kan sudah jadi sepasang kekasih…" ucap Mikuo sambil tersenyum hangat yang juga dibalas oleh senyuman tipis dari sang kekasih.

"Mikuo-kun…"

"Ehm… Luka, malam ini kau boleh main ke rumahku. Aku akan memasakkan makan malam yang enak untukmu," ajak Mikuo kemudian.

"Eh? Tumben aku diajak makan malam di rumahmu?" tanya Luka heran, karena biasanya Mikuo selalu menolak saat Luka berkata ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya dengan alasan macam-macam.

'_Kali ini aku akan mengekang sikap manja dari Miku…_' batin Mikuo dalam hati. "Ya, karena hari ini aku akan memberikan kejutan khusus untukmu atas hari jadi kita," jawab Mikuo terhadap pertanyaan Luka barusan.

"Etto… aku jadi gugup. Ahaha…"gumam Luka gugup.

"Ahaha… terlihat jelas kok kalau kau sedang _nervous_," goda Mikuo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang dibalas dengan pukulan kecil dari Luka.

Mikuo kemudian melihat ke arah jam dinding di kelasnya yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, artinya sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk pulang ke rumah. "Oh lihat, sudah waktunya pulang. Kau sudah mau pulang, Luka?" tanya Mikuo kepada Luka.

"Sebenarnya aku masih mau meembereskan kegiatan OSIS dulu di sekolah. Kau pulang saja dulu," jawab Luka kemudian.

"Baiklah, baiklah… Bye, Luka! Kutunggu kau jam tujuh malam ya!" pamit Mikuo akhirnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Luka dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti!" balas Luka melambaikan tangannya juga.

_End of Author's POV_

_._

_Miku's POV_

"Onii-chan~ Ne, onii-chan sedang apa? Kok daritadi Miku dicuekin melulu sih?" panggilku manja pada Mikuo-nii, tetapi untuk pertama kalinya ia bersikap acuh tak acuh padaku seharian. Ini sungguh menjengkelkan!

"Onii-chan! Kau mau jawab Miku atau tidak!?" bentakku kemudian.

"BERISIK! SEKALI SAJA, TIDAK BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI!? LIHAT DIRIMU! KAU SUDAH BESAR! KE MANA OTAKMU!? TIDAK BISAKAH KAU HIDUP SELAYAKNYA ORANG NORMAL!?" onii-chan berteriak penuh frustasi.

Aku tersentak melihat perubahan drastis pada diri onii-chan. Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupku melihatnya mengacuhkanku, bahkan meneriakiku seperti ini. Ia marah padaku? Tidak… Ia bahkan tak mampu marah padaku.

"Jadi… hari ini kau nampak aneh, onii-chan. Kau membenciku, ya?" tanyaku dengan nada bicara yang dalam.

"Kkh... Jangankan benci... AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN SELURUH LELUCONMU! KAU PIKIR LUCU MEMPERMAINKAN SELURUH HIDUPKU UNTUK MENURUTI AKAL SINTINGMU!? AKU INI KAKAKMU, MANUSIA! KALI INI KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU MELEWATI BATAS KESABARANKU!" bentak onii-chan menjawab tanyaku.

Tatapan penuh kebencian itu... Deru napas tersengal itu... Urat leher yang tertarik kencang itu... Aku bisa merasakan sensasi luar biasa mengalir dalam tubuhku. Meskipun demikian, hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Pengakuan terlarang itu ia biarkan tergelincir lancar menembus hati rapuhku. Ditambah lagi melihatnya menghilang dalam sekejap. Seluruh darahku seketika bergejolak.

"Mikuo-niichan wa… kirai!" geramku pada diri sendiri.

Tidak salah lagi, pasti gadis itu yang mencuci otaknya hingga jadi seperti ini. Kali ini, ia tak akan kumaafkan karena telah merebut satu-satunya orang yang kucintai. Akan kupikirkan rencaana 'Nightmare' ini matang-matang…

Malam harinya, aku dan Mikuo-nii saling berdiam diri, tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia sudah berani mengajak gadis itu kemari. Aku hanya mengintainya saja dari belakang. Ia terlihat begitu mesra dengan gadis itu di depan mataku sendiri. Saat melihat kemesraan itu, hasrat kebencianku pada gadis itu bertumbuh semakin besar sampai-sampai aku tak sabar ingin menikam jantungnya. Tetapi tunggu saja, kita lihat seberapa jauh mereka bertindak…

Puncak hal yang kutakutkan pun terjadi. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malamnya dalam kemesraan yang tiada duanya, onii-chan menatap gadis gulali itu dalam lalu membawanya ke dalam kamarnya. Dasarnya akal sehat telah habis terlahap birahi dan libido, dengan begitu gegabahnya mereka menghantam kasur tanpa mengunci pintu kamarnya. Jangankan mengunci, aku bahkan bisa mengintip mereka dengan jelas lewat sela yang terbuka lebar itu. Kau tahu apa yang mengerikan? Kemesraan itu kini benar-benar berubah menjadi segenggam birahi kotor yang memilukan hatiku yang telah hancur. Betapa tidak, setelah mereka menanggalkan baju satu sama lain kini desah dan erangan menjijikkan menggema memenuhi kamar, juga seluruh rumah. Setiap gerakan menyayat hatiku satu demi satu. Lebih dari itu, setiap napas kotor itu mengiris-iris seluruh tubuhku. Gadis gulali itu, berada di bawah, mengalungkan kedua lengannya erat pada leher onii-chan, bahkan menjerit penuh nikmat dengan tusukan yang intens dan dalam. Sedangkan onii-chan... Ah... betapa hancurnya aku melihat bagaimana ia melampiaskan seluruh kefrustasiannya yang telah terpendam entah berapa lamanya itu dengan gerakan pinggulnya pada pujaan hatinya. Pemandangan ini begitu memuakkan. Tetapi... memandangi ekspresi yang terlukiskan pada wajah onii-chan, tanpa sadar membuatku hanyut dalam rangsangan yang mengalir deras ke bagian bawah tubuhku. Tanganku telah masuk ke dalam celana dalamku dan fantasiku akan diriku berada pada posisi gadis gulali itu kini memenuhi akal sehatku. Seandainya saja onii-chan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya... Pasti saat ini ia sedang menikmati tubuhku, tubuh yang paling pantas memiliki seluruh cintanya.

Rasa benci dan cemburu ini sudah tidak dapat kupendam lagi. Aku harus memikirkan sebuah rencana 'mimpi buruk' agar dapat membuat gadis gulali itu lenyap dari hadapan kami selamanya! Ah, tapi sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkannya~

Setelah cukup sakit melihat adegan menjijikan itu, aku pun segera bergegas ke dapur . Kubuka toples berisi obat-obatan yang terletak di atas meja makan. Aku mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Obat tidur berdosis tinggi… yah, sepertinya rencana 'mimpi buruk' ini akan berjalan sukses besar setelah menggunakan benda ini. Kularutkan bubuk obat itu tiga bungkus sekaligus kedalam minuman Mikuo-niisan cepat-cepat sebelum akhirnya ia menghampiri dapur dan menegak habis minuman itu tanpa mencurigainya terlebih dahulu.

"Ugh… entah kenapa rasanya kepalaku berat sekali…" gumamnya singkat lalu langsung runtuh di lantai dapur.

'Yes, berhasil!' gumamku dalam hati. 'Rencana selanjutnya harus berhasil!'

Dengan menggunakan gunting dapur, aku memotong rambutku sendiri dan menyesuaikan gayanya dengan gaya rambut Mikuo-nii. Setelah itu aku menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan mengenakannya pada tubuhku sendiri. Kemudian aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Sekarang aku benar-benar terlihat seperti Mikuo-nii. Aku pun tertawa puas setelah melihatnya. Dan untuk langkah selanjutnya, aku tinggal menyeludup masuk ke kamar Mikuo-nii, berpura-pura menjadi dirinya, dan tidur di sebelah si gadis gulali yang menjijikan tersebut. Tapi sebelumnya, akanku kunci pintu kamar ini terlebih dahulu…

"Zzz…"

Ah, ternyata gadis itu sudah tertidur lelap sedari tadi. Dasar lengah, ia tak akan menyadari kalau posisi pujaan hatinya telah digantikan olehku… Baiklah, oyasuminasai hime-sama~ Biarlah mimpi buruk itu menghantuimu malam ini…

_End of Miku's POV_

_._

_Author's POV_

Pagi hari pun telah tiba, dan itu artinya rencana mimpi buruk selanjutnya akan segera dimulai oleh Miku. Saat Luka terbangun, ternyata Miku sudah bangun terlebih dahulu. Dengan mata sayu, ia memandang manik mata hijau milik Miku yang ia pikir Mikuo itu. Miku yang sedang menyamar menjadi Mikuo itu membalas tatapan Luka itu dan kemudian tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Luka pun membalas senyuman itu dengan tersipu malu. Akan tetapi tentu saja senyuman yang diberikan untuknya itu tujuannya hanya untuk berpura-pura.

"Ohayoo, Mikuo-kun…" sapa Luka pelan. Miku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Tadi malam itu… aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau sangat pandai melakukan hal itu, meskipun merupakan pengalaman pertama bagimu juga…" ungkap Luka dengan menampilkan semburat merah padam di wajahnya. Miku hanya menanggapi pernyataan itu dengan seringaian kecil yang terlihat manis di mata Luka. Masih mengira bahwa Miku adalah Miko, akhirnya Luka pun kembali menarik wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya lagi dengan lembut. Miku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ciuman itu dengan Luka, tetapi berhubung bibir Luka juga sudah dilumat oleh Mikuo, ia pun membalas ciuman itu dengan penuh nafsu, padahal yang ia bayangkan dalam khayalannya adalah berciuman dengan Mikuo, bukan dengan Luka.

Perlahan-lahan Miku memposisikan dirinya diatas Luka dan kembali menciumnya lagi dengan mengikut-sertakan gulatan lidahnya dengan lidah Luka. Luka mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahan panas lagi di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Tanpa sadar tangan Luka sudah berada di balik baju Mikuo yang sedang dipakai oleh Miku tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya ia setelah mengetahui bahwa yang sedang bersamanya sekarang ini adalah Miku, bukan Mikuo. Luka pun segera menghentikan ciuman mereka dengan cara mendorong Miku menjauh.

"A-ah? Mi… Miku-chan…?" ujar Luka kaget setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Khukhukhu… Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Luka-neechan~ Benar, ini aku Miku, bukan Mikuo-niichan…" jawab Miku sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam? Apakah nyenyak? Apakah kau bermimpi indah? Semalam kau bahagia kan melakukan 'itu' bersama dengan Mikuo-niichan?" Miku mulai mengajukan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada Luka dengan seringaian yang terlihat mengerikan.

"Ke-Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kemana Mikuo-kun?! Kau apakan dia?!" jerit Luka mulai panik.

"Aww… Kenapa baru sekarang kau mencarinya? Jika kau memang mencintai Mikuo-nii dengan setulus hati, kau pasti sudah sadar terlebih dahulu bahwa yang tidur di sampingmu tadi malam itu adalah aku dan bukan Mikuo-niichan~ Sekarang sudah terlambat, aku tidak akan memberitahu dimana onii-chan berada kepadamu!" setelah berkata demikian, dengan cekatan Miku segera mencengkram leher Luka dengan tangan kosongnya sendiri. "MATILAH KAU!"

"Ukh… Mi-Miku-chan… Yame…-tte kudasai…" Luka meronta dan berbicara terbata-bata, memohon agar ia segera dilepaskan oleh gadis berambut teal pendek itu.

"Tidak mau~ Kau harus merasakan mimpi buruk dariku dulu, baru akan kulepaskan! SEKARANG, MATI!"

"Khiii… O-Onegai… Yame…-tte…" air mata yang bercampur keringat dan saliva sudah membasahi wajah Luka. Wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi pucat pasi dan tubuhnya juga mulai kaku, tetapi ia tak kunjung dilepaskan juga oleh Miku meskipun sekeras apapun ia berusaha. Terlebih ketika mendengar sumpahan Miku tersebut yang menyatakan bahwa ia harus mati, tubuhnya seakan hilang kekuatan sama sekali.

"Mwahahaha… Bagaimana rasanya Luka-nee~? Kau ketakutan? Kedinginan? Sayang sekali ya disini tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengarmu… Mwahahaha!" Miku tertawa keras. Di saat itu juga, terdengar suara pintu digedor-gedor oleh seseorang yang mereka kenal.

"Miku, aku tahu kau ada di dalam sana!" seru orang itu dari luar yang ternyata adalah Mikuo.

'_Sial… onii-chan juga sudah sadar… Kalau begini aku harus cepat-cepat membunuhnya…_' batin Miku dalam hati. Setelah itu, Miku mempererat cekikannya pada leher Luka sehingga gadis malang itu semakin tidak bisa bernapas.

"Mikuo-… ummph!" belum sempat Luka menyelesaikan kata-katanya, wajahnya sudah dibekap seluruhnya dengan bantal oleh Miku sehingga ia tidak bisa mendapatkan oksigen untuk bernapas.

'_Dengan begini suara teriakan gadis ini tidak bisa didengar oleh Mikuo-nii…_' batin Miku lagi.

"Miku! Kau dimana?!"

Suara seruan Mikuo, disertai dengan dobrakan-dobrakan pintu terdengar dari dalam kamar, namun pintu itu sudah ditutup rapat-rapat dan dikunci dari dalam, jadi sulit untuk membukanya.

"Khukhukhu… Kau dengar itu, Luka-nee~ Sepertinya Mikuo-nii sedang mencariku kemana-mana… Itu artinya dia jauh lebih mencintaiku disbanding dengan dirimu!" bisik Miku di telinga Luka yang tidak tertutup bantal.

"Miku! Buka pintunya!" seru Mikuo semakin keras sambil tetap berusaha mendobrak pintu.

_BRAK!_

Suara pintu yang berhasil didobrak terdengar. Tapi ternyata pintu kamar yang sedang ditempati oleh Miku itu tetap tertutup. Ternyata yang Mikuo dobrak barusan adalah pintu kamar Miku yang juga sudah dikunci dari malam sebelumnya.

"Ahahaha… Sepertinya waktuku untuk dapat membunuhmu masih panjang~ Jadi, Luka-nee, mau sampai kapan kau akan meronta-ronta terus seperti itu? Percuma saja, mimpi burukmu akan segera tiba kok~" ucap Miku terhadap Luka yang masih terus meronta-ronta.

"Miku-channnnh…" gumam Luka dari balik bantal. Selanjutnya Luka hanya bisa menggumamkan sesuatu dari bantal sambil memeluk Miku, namun suaranya tak dapat didengar jelas oleh Miku, jadi Miku hanya menanggapnya sebagai gertakan sementara. Padahal sepertinya Luka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu kepada Miku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Kau tidak usah sok baik di depanku, Luka-nee… Bagiku kau hanya seekor serangga yang akan menemui ajalnya sebentar lagi!"

"Miku-chan! Kau di dalam sini ya?! Keluar kau dari kamarku!"

Kali ini suara Mikuo terdengar lebih jelas dari dalam kamar. Setelah ia menyadari bahwa pintu kamarnya yang sedang ditempati Luka dan Miku ini juga dikunci, ia pun berusaha mendobraknya lagi berkali-kali.

"Luka! Luka kau tidak apa-apa! Miku! Kau apakan Luka, hei?!" serunya semakin keras.

'_Mikuo-kun… gomenasai… aishiteru yo, Miku-kun…_' batin Luka setelah tahu bahwa hari itu juga ia akan mati. "Uaargh…!" erang Luka keras sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Miku pun akhirnya melepaskan bekapan bantal itu dari wajah Luka. Wajah gadis malang itu sudah pucat pasi, dingin, dan juga kaku.

"Khukhukhu… Selamat bermimpi buruk, Luka-nee~" senandung Miku setelah ia yakin telah berhasil membunuh gadis yang telah merebut orang yang dicintainya itu. Tak sengaja matanya menemukan sebuah benda yang menarik di atas meja; sebuah cutter. Ia segera mengambil benda itu dan meletakkannya di dalam kantung celana Mikuo yang sedang dipakainya.

_BRAK!_

Akhirnya pintu kamar itu pun berhasil didobrak oleh Mikuo.

"Miku! Sudah kucari kau kemana-mana… Di dapur tidak ada, di ruang tamu tidak ada, di kamarmu yang sudah capek-capek kudobrak pun tidak ada… Ternyata kau ada disini..." ucap Mikuo dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

"Ohayoo, onii-chan~" sambut Miku riang seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tapi kenapa aku bisa ketiduran di lantai dapur? Kenapa aku hanya memakai celana pendek saja? Kenapa kau mengunci kamarku? Dan lalu… bukankah disini ada Lu-…" pertanyaan Mikuo yang bertubi-tubi terhenti ketika melihat sesosok jenasah yang tengah terbaring kaku di atas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, berlinang air mata, dan di sudut bibirnya terdapat aliran saliva yang berbusa. Gadis yang ia yakini sebagai kekasih hatinya itu kini sudah terbaring lemah, tak bernyawa.

"Ne~ Mikuo-niichan, lihatlah hasil karya Miku di atas tempat tidur itu. Bagus bukan? Miku memberinya judul 'Mimpi Buruk Kedua'~" ucap Miku bangga saat memperlihatkan Mikuo pada sosok tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah terbaring kaku di atas tempat tidurnya itu.

"Mi-Miku… apa yang kau… Tidak… Luka! Apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Luka, dasar iblis kecil!" seru Mikuo marah sambil menarik leher baju Miku. "Ba-baju ini…"

"Kematian Luka-nee bukan karena aku… Ini salahmu karena sudah lengah, Mikuo-nii. Setelah kau menegak segelas air putih yang ada di dapur kemarin malam, sebenarnya aku sudah melarutkan bubuk obat tidur berdosis tinggi ke dalamnya sehingga kau langsung jatuh dan tertidur. Di saat itulah aku langsung memotong rambutku, meminjam pakaianmu, dan lalu menyamar menjadi seorang Mikuo-kun yang tampan~" jelas Miku sambil tetap memasang seringaian lebar di wajahnya.

"Tapi… TAPI KENAPA KAU HARUS MEMBUNUH LUKA?! KAU KESAL KARENA IA SUDAH MENJADI PACARKU, HAH?!" bentak Mikuo semakin kasar.

"Mikuo-nii… Bukankah sejak kecil kau sudah berjanji bahwa kau akan menjadi milik Miku seorang? Kau lupa akan janji itu? Demi gadis itu? Miku sudah bukan kesal lagi, tapi Miku… SANGAT MEMBENCI LUKA-NEE!"

_PLAK!_

"Miku…" ucap Mikuo lagi setelah ia menampar adiknya sendiri. "Kau juga lupa pesan onii-chan… Sejahat apapun orang lain terhadapmu, kau tidak boleh membenci mereka, kau harus memaafkan mereka! Dan lagi… Luka itu bukan orang jahat, ia sudah menganggapmu sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak punya adik padahal ia sangat menginginkannya. Ia begitu mencintaimu, sama besarnya dengan cintanya terhadap onii-chan, tapi mengapa kau malah membunuhnya…?!" ujar Mikuo dengan berlinang air mata.

"Mikuo-niichan… Kau sekarang berubah… Kau lebih membela Luka-nee daripada aku. Mikuo-nii adalah satu-satunya keluarga Miku, sekaligus satu-satunya teman Miku. Miku tak mau kau direbut oleh siapa pun juga, termasuk Luka-nee… Karena okaa-san sudah direbut juga kebahagiannya oleh otou-san, Miku juga tidak mau direbut kebahagiannya oleh Luka-nee, maka dari itu Miku harus memberinya mimpi buruk juga!" ucap Miku dengan berlinang air mata juga.

"Miku-chan…"

"Tapi sekarang Mikuo-nii juga sudah mengkhianati Miku! Miku benci onii-chan! Miku benci, benci, benci! MATIIII!" gertak Miku sambil mencengkram leher Mikuo juga.

"Miku-chan! Yamette kudasai!" seru Mikuo sambil berusaha melonggarkan cengkraman Miku pada lehernya, namun lama kelamaan tenaga Mikuo seakan terserap hilang entah kemana.

'_Perasaan apa ini? Ketika ia menyumpahiku mati, tubuhku seakan hilang kekuatan… dan gemetaran… Inikah yang Otou-san rasakan ketika Miku berteriak seperti itu kepadanya? Dan apakah Luka juga merasakan hal yang sama?_' batin Mikuo ketika merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergemetar.

"Onii-chan harus mati! Mati! Mati sekarang juga!" jerit Miku dengan berlinang air mata.

"Miku-chan… onii-chan minta maaf… Onii-chan telah melupakan janji onii-chan padamu sejak masih kecil. Setelah onii-chan mati… Onii-chan berharap Miku bisa memaafkan onii-chan dan akhirnya kita akan hidup bahagia bersama di alam sana… Selamanya!" pesan Mikuo untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Onii-chan, jangan membujukku dengan kata-kata seperti itu! Miku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau benar-benar mati!" teriak Miku semakin kencang, diikuti oleh cekikannya yang semakin erat.

"Sayonara, Miku-chan… A-i-shi-te-ru yo…" ucap Mikuo setengah berbisik sebelum ia memejamkan mata untuk selama-lamanya, di tangan adik kandungnya sendiri yang tercinta.

"Hhh… Onii-chan… Apa- APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN!? Tidak… TIDAK! AKU MEMBUNUH MIKUO-NIICHAN!" jerit Miku keras-keras setelah menyadari apa yang telah diperbuatnya barusan.

Setelah berteriak frustrasi, Miku teringat akan benda yang ia temukan di dalam kamar Mikuo tadi. Ia segera mengeluarkannya dari saku celana dan lalu memandangnya sebentar.

"Mikuo-niichan… Miku juga sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Maka dari itu, Miku juga… akan segera menyusul onii-chan ke alam sana!"

Setelah menyatakan hal itu, Miku mengeluarkan mata pisau dalam cutter itu dan kemudian menyayat urat nadinya sendiri dalam-dalam sehingga mengeluarkan cairan merah yang amat banyak. Sedikit demi sedikit, kesadarannya mulai hilang saking banyaknya cairan merah yang keluar dari sayatan pisau itu. Tak lama kemudian, Miku pun berhasil menyusul kepergian kakak laki-lakinya yang tercinta di alam sana.

_Karena kita akan terus bersama selamanya!_

* * *

**~END~**

* * *

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dengan sabar meskipun ceritanya kelewat panjang untuk ukuran oneshot. Kami tidak mengharapkan kemenangan, yang kami harapkan adalah readers merasa puas setelah membacanya. Sampai jumpa lain waktu!**

**Jangan lupa review ya! Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan lho bagi kami~ ^_^**


End file.
